


What We Hide

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What we hide from the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Hide

There is something between us that is often left unspoken.  
  
We go our separate ways, only longing to be together again.  
  
Why is it so difficult to express our inner most thoughts and desires?  
  
Is it so wrong to wish for more?   
  
Do we not want that warm feeling of contentment, to feel secure next to the one that we care so deeply for?  
  
That we would give our lives, without question, to keep them safe from harm.  
  
Is love such an irrational emotion, that it should never be explored between us.  
  
This is what we hide.

 

 

 

 


End file.
